What If?
by My Tears Of Joy
Summary: What if Bella wakes up in the Forks, Washington hospital? She thinks that meeting Edward was a dream all along. Now Edward is just the boy that hates her again. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**

**Me: This all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward Cullen: Damn right it is!**

**Me: OK... I was just telling them, no need to get angry.**

**Edward Cullen: How dare you say that. You took my Bella away just to write this stupid story that is so twisted from the truth, I almost can't reconize it! GRRR...**

**Emmett Cullen: You should die for hurting Jelly Belly!**

**Me: (Cowers behind the computer)**

**This is my first fanfiction. I shall warn you that NK means Normal Katherine and CHK means Crazy Hyper Katherine. Watch for these capitalized letters next to my ANs, starting next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

What If?

I woke up with a start, and came face to face with all the white around me. The beds, the floor, the walls, were all the same boring color. And then I realized. I was in a hospital, where else would there be such degrees of ashen white?

What was I doing here? Where was Edward? What about Alice, my hyperactive pixie best friend, and Emmett, and Jasper? By now, I would even settle with seeing Rosalie! Right then, I remembered something critically important.

I was ASLEEP.

Did that mean that Edward was just a beautiful dream, just as I thought? It wasn't possible… or was it?

I did what any other self-respecting teenager would do when she realized the love of her life was all her imagination. I screamed. Loudly.

"AAAHHHH!"

Charlie and a doctor, wearing the same pallid color as the rest of the room, came rushing in.

"My name is Dr. Robinson," The doctor said rather breathlessly. I could only assume my hospital room was a long walk away from where the doctor was a few seconds ago, and that my scream was pretty loud. Dr. Robinson obviously wasn't Carlisle; that would be too easy for me to figure out.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Kerpen? Do you feel dizziness or have any headaches?" he asked.

"No, none of that. Wait… Kerpen? I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I was confused. Why is he calling me Ms. Kerpen? He might have mistaken me for another patient. Yes, that made sense.

"Oh no, it seems that you have amnesia, but for some odd reason, you think you're this Bella girl." Dr. Robinson managed to sound interested and concerned, while still sounding uncaring and fake. I had a very particular feeling that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well…" Before I told him, I had to make sure he wasn't lying to me. "Well," I started again, "I don't know why, but the name seems so natural to me, like it was my name. If that isn't my name, then what is my name?" The lies flowed of my tongue like honey. Distinctly, I remembered that Bella wasn't a very good liar. Maybe I wasn't her.

"Your name is Crystal Kerpen, remember? No? Well you loved to read, and your best friends are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory." That wasn't right, I remembered from my dream that Angela Weber and Alice Cullen were my best friends, and Jessica and Lauren continuously hurt me in rather annoying, unmature ways.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Crystal!" shouted a rather nasally voice.

* * *

**If you find any spelling or grammer mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. Now, all you have to do is press that little button that's next to this to review. Everyone that does gets the muffins that I baked today.**


	2. Chapter 2

What If?

Before I could answer the knock, the person unexpectedly barged in.

"Bell – I mean Crystal, like, how nice to see you awake again. I've been like, missing you." There in all her tight tank top and miniskirt glory, stood Lauren Mallory. Before she said another word, I knew that one, she was too stuck up to be one of my best friends, two, what she had said was untrue and fake and three, she did not mean to say Bell. Maybe, I am Bella?

"Hi Lauren." My answer to her greeting was short and to the point. "What are you doing here?"

"Jessica! Get your butt over here! Crystal like, remembers our names!" she shrieked in her high, bothersome voice. I couldn't help but notice that she avoided answering my question.

"Like, what do you want now, Lauren?" If I ever saw an aggravated blonde bimbo, it was her. "God, why did you call me here for? It better be important! I was like, repainting my nails."

I failed to see how repainting nails were important, but I answered her question to Lauren anyway. "I remember your names. It's no big deal." And then I wondered if my dream was true, and considered if I should ask something to answer my question. "But, I don't remember anything else." I wasn't technically lying. I could remember, but I didn't know if what I remember was true.

"Well, we were best friends from kindergarten, and we like, helped each other through hard times." Somehow, I couldn't believe that Lauren and Jessica would help me at all. A memory in my dream presented itself in my mind. I was standing all by myself while a few girls were yelling at me, Jessica and Lauren off to the side, sniggering.

"You were like, the ugliest girl in school, and we were the most beautiful. Fortunately, Mike Newton like, took pity on you and made you his girlfriend. Though, like, we are way prettier than you."

Dr. Robinson burst through the open door. "Crystal, you have to go to school tomorrow. I recommend moving into your own house and getting settled in."

That was weird; I never saw Dr. Robinson and Charlie walk out of the room. I determined that it was because I was too caught up with finding out things about my life.

"Ok, but do you mind getting my cloths for me?" I was getting a little self conscious in the bleached white hospital gown.

"No need, I already got them for you. They are right there on the bed," a different voice said. I swiveled around on my bed. There, sauntering in, was Charlie.

This was getting very weird. One, I am not named after a gem. Two, why didn't I notice when Dr. Robinson and Charlie walked (or marched, or toddled, but I really doubt it) out? Third, Lauren and Jessica are _not_ my best friends, and Mike Newton is _not _my boyfriend. Fourth, Charlie _DOES NOT_ saunter! What is wrong with the world?

"Crystal?" I turned around to face Charlie. "Are you alright?" That was weird. I didn't do anything.

"Why?"

Charlie made a disbelieving face. "Because you were just shaking your fist at the ceiling."

Oh yeah… " About that, I was just letting out some anger."

Let's get back to my question. What is wrong with the world?


	3. Chapter 3

What If?

Today is the day I'm going to Forks High School. I am so excited. Not. I have a million questions. What will it be like? Will my classmates be nice or nasty?

I got home from the hospital a month ago. I found out that my house is exactly the same, but Charlie is not Charlie. Or what I mean to say is, my dad is now known as Eric. I still don't know if I am Bella or Crystal, but I intend to figure out.

"Crys, it's time to go to school!" Charlie/Eric disturbed my musings. "If you spend one more minute in your bedroom, we are going to be late!"

"Coming, Ch – Eric, I mean, Dad!" This is really confusing. Not only does the new Charlie saunter, but he also is in to emotional stuff and father to daughter talks. He also hates fishing and doesn't eat anything. Not as in the chips and soda for meals, but as in the real thing, as in starving yourself. As far as I'm concerned, that is just _wrong_.

"_Crys_!" Charlie/Eric broke into my thoughts again. "Come on! You spent twenty-eight minutes in your bedroom! How long does it take you to do your _hair_?"'

"Coming, Coming!"

I hurried down the stairs before he could say anything else. At first, Eric was sweet and caring, but then, he got more and more impatient. He sometimes got so mad, I swear I could see red in his dark brown eyes, which I told myself was my imagination. Now, I'm starting to doubt myself.

Hurrying down the last steps, I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and my lunchbox, and rushed out the front door. As I slammed the door shut…

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

I spun around and gasped. Eric was right in front of me, but that wasn't the reason for my sharp intake of breath. I slammed the door on him. Sure, Eric seemed fine, but the door wasn't. It was smashed into pieces, and I could see where his hand smashed through a board.

"I umm… I sort of fell… and I was holding something!" Eric stuttered, finally getting to what he was going to say.

I raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Where is that 'something' then, hmm? And why is the shape of your hand in the door?"

"Umm… I… it… it fell… and then I picked it up and threw it?" His answer came out sounding like a question.

"What, pray tell, is the size and shape of your hand?" I pressed him. He was getting flustered; I didn't need superpowers to know that.

"Umm?" was his brilliant answer.

I let the topic drop and looked at the time. "Eric, look at the time! I'm fourteen minutes late!"

Eric looked annoyed for some unknown reason. Though I'm pretty sure it's because I worry about getting on time at school instead of why my father's hand can break through doors like bread.

"Come on then, I'll send you." He always seems to forget that I have my own car but when I told him I had a car and was capable of driving myself, he scoffed. "That old piece of metal?" and shook his head.

After that, I gave up the hope of ever driving my car again.

I got into Eric's car and buckled myself in, wondering what Forks High would be like.


End file.
